In the case of standard catheter embolization procedures, there is a possibility of having backflow causing non-target embolization. This backflow may be caused by inadequate techniques employed by the person performing the treatment. Also, where pressure builds up distally such as with embolization procedures with microparticles and liquid embolic agents (glue/Onyx [Ev3]) backflow may result. This backflow may also result in non-target embolization. In order to prevent backflow, an occlusion balloon catheter may be used in the target vessel. However, inflation of the balloon stops the blood flow to the organs and or tissues of the target vessel which introduces additional risks.
Accordingly, there is a need for a catheter system that allows full control of the target vessel antegrade flow (either decreasing the antegrade flow or stopping it completely when needed) to aid in deploying embolic agents and to provide perfusion to a vessel occluded by a balloon.